reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Factions in Redemption
Factions are various single-player groups or organizations that players will encounter in Red Dead Redemption while playing as Marston. These may include American or Mexican criminal gangs, law enforcement organizations, and more, and are not to be confused with Multiplayer faction members. Standard Factions There are two standard faction types; Law Enforcement and Criminal factions. Law Enforcement will typically pursue the player when a crime, or crimes, are committed. Criminal gangs are the exact oppisite; they are outlaws, normally territorial, who own hideouts across the world and will normally shoot the player if they enter one. Both faction types can be encountered without hostility, in towns or settlements. Law Enforcement These factions, made up of Marshals, American Army soldiers, Mexican Army soldiers, Federales, Lawmen and the Blackwater Police Department, as well as the Rebeldes after a certain storyline checkpoint, will typically come after the player when and if he commits crimes and earns a Bounty. Typically, four-man law enforcement posses will appear at random across the world in both countries, respectively. At higher bounty levels, Army soldiers or Marshals will begin to pursue the player, aswell as bounty hunter posses. Law enforcement officials can be encountered in all towns or settlements, however, Army soldiers are only encountered when running from a bounty, or in storyline missions. Criminal Gangs Factions that are made up of known outlaws are simply referred to as Criminal or Outlaw gangs. They are made up of the Banditos, Walton's Gang, Bollard Twins Gang, and Dutch's Gang, as well as the Rebeldes, up to a certain point in the storyline. These gangs can be encountered in towns or settlements, acting as normal civilians, or can be encountered in gang hideouts or through bounty posters that are posted around various settlements. They are only hostile when encountered in the latter two locations. They will pursue the player only if he has recently completed a bounty mission and is en-route to a town with proof, or a hogtied criminal. Multiplayer Factions Many of the Law Enforcement and Criminal Gangs factions mentioned above have multiplayer counterparts in the Outfitter, which allow the player to use a character from a specific faction and bring him/her into online games or Free Roam sessions. Rebeldes The Rebeldes are one of many selectable factions in the Multiplayer outfitter. Their faction includes Mexican members of Reyes' Rebels aswell as Mexican civilians who have chosen to stand against Agustin Allende's government. Dutch's Gang Completely Native, Dutch's Gang is another one of the factions which can be selected by the player for Multiplayer games. This faction includes many of the Native members of the gang seen in Single Player gameplay. Walton's Gang This gang is made up of the Walton's Gang members who inhabit Armadillo aswell as Rathskeller Fork, and their gang hideouts in Twin Rocks and Solomon's Folly in Single Player, respectively. All of them wear the typical Walton's Gang red-banded top hats. Cattle Rustlers Members of the Bollard Twins Gang, this faction is made up of rustler gang memb ers who typically wear riding chaps and can be seen, in Single Player, inhabiting Pike's Basin. They all wear the typical red kerchief around their necks, a sign of their gang affiliaton. American Army Members of the U.S. Army, who are featured as being completely uniformed. Equivalent to their Single Player counterparts, who can be seen in the last three Single Player missions aswell as bounty pursuits as mentioned above. Federales Equivalent to the American Army, these are members of the Mexican Federales, working under Agustin Allende and the Mexican government. They can be seen in Single Player mainly in Escalera and in almost all Mexican mission strands, aswell as in bounty pursuits, like the American Army. Lawmen The Lawmen faction is made up of all deputized upholders of the law, excluding Marshals. They may consist of deputies or sheriffs, respectively, and are typically the main law force seen in Single Player at lower bounty levels. Marshals Marshals are similar to Lawmen, albeit having a higher deputized authority than the Lawmen. Seen in Single Player very rarely, apart from in bounty pursuits, they are typically put in charge of entire towns, similar to Leigh Johnson. Notable Faction Members Leigh Johnson - U.S. Marshal Abraham Reyes - Rebeldes Leader Walton Lowe - Walton's Gang Leader Edgar Ross - Bureau of Investigation Director Archer Fordham Bureau of Investigation Agent Howard Sawicki - Bureau of Investigation Agent Jonah - U.S. Deputy Eli '- U.S. Deputy' Vincente de Santa - Federales Captain Captain Espinoza - Mexican Army Captain Agustin Allende - Mexican Army/Federales Leader Dutch van der Linde - Dutch's Gang Leader Claude Banfield- Lawman Buford Ackley- Sheriff American Army Captain- U.S. Army captain